pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Introducing Mikayla
The fourth episode of Season 44. A new girl, Mikayla, shows up in town. Phineas and Ferb decide to create a second S'Winter, except for the purpose of a giant sledding hill in the summer. Doofenshmirtz wants to blow down a new apartment across the street. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb decide today would be a good day to cool off with something. They remembered how they made S'Winter, S'Fall, and Sprummer. They think they should recreate S'Winter for the purpose of sledding, because sledding seems like it'd be fun right now. They know what they're gonna do today. Then, Phineas wonders where Perry is. Before it cuts away to Perry, a van shows up at a for sale house down the road from Phineas and Ferb's. A family pops out. There are two girls. One is Mikayla, the other is Lindsey. Mikayla decides to go explore the neighborhood and meet the neighbors. Meanwhile, Perry is seen hopping into one of the boxes containing VHS tapes in Mikayla's front yard. Perry lands in his lair and VHS tapes fall on him. Monogram informs Perry that Doofenshmirtz has been researching the properties of wind for some reason. He needs to head over to Doof's HQ and figure out what he's up to. Perry heads off. Meanwhile, the sledding hill is complete. Mikayla is busy walking around the block when she spots the humongous pile of snow. She goes over to investigate. Phineas and Ferb see Mikayla and welcome her to the neighborhood after she tells them she's new to the neighborhood. Just then, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving come over. They introduce themselves to Mikayla. They all think she's really nice. Then, they ask Mikayla if she wants to go sledding on the giant snow hill. Mikayla wonders how they did it. Phineas says a snow cone machine and a lot of cool fans. Mikayla is impressed and she decides to join in on the fun. Meanwhile, across town, Perry heads to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and he busts in. He is trapped in a cage. Doofenshmirtz is glad he could show up, because he is going to witness the collapsing of a building. He presents the Gusty-Inator. With it, he will blow over the new apartment building across the street. But why? There are constantly parties happening there overnight and he wants to get revenge for him becoming so sleep deprived. So he thinks it would be a good idea to really over-complicate things and make a building collapse. Meanwhile, all the kids are having fun on the sledding hill. Everyone is doing fancy tricks, and Phineas and Ferb are riding tricked out rocket sleds. Mikayla thinks she's going to have a lot of fun with her new neighbors this summer. Meanwhile, Perry escapes his cage and stops Doof before he can knock down the apartment. He destroys the Gusty-Inator and it blows out one big gust before exploding. Doof curses Perry. The kids get down from the hill right as the big gust blows the snow away. Buford wonders where it all went. Phineas says to Mikayla this happens a lot. Meanwhile, the farmer and his wife are complaining about not having any ice for a snow cone stand. Just then, all the snow comes. The farmer wants to go inside and have a talk. Songs * "The Awesome Sledding Song" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Mikayla: "You two seem a little young to be doing this kind of thing." * Phineas: "Yes, yes we are." Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A box of VHS tapes Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity * Phineas mentions S'Winter, S'Fall, and Sprummer ("S'Winter", "Minor Monogram", "Sprummer") * A VHS of "Errrrrrr?" can be seen ("What Do It Do?") Allusions * VeggieTales: A VHS called "Fruit Fables" can be seen * Bob the Builder: A VHS called "Larry the Contractor" can be seen. This could also be a VeggieTales reference, because of Bob and Larry being the two main characters of that show * Family Guy: Buford, Baljeet, and Irving can be seen sledding like Peter's roof shopping cart from "My Two Brians" Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44